l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinjo Altansarnai
Shinjo Altansarnai was the Seeker of the Setting Sun, Khan of Khans, Mistress of the Five Winds, Daimyō of the Shinjo, and the Champion of the Unicorn Clan. Seal of the Unicorn (Meditations on the Ephemeral flavor) Name Altansarnai was a name from the Ujik tongue. It meant golden rose. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 121 Family Altansarnai had three children, Shinjo Yasamura, Shinjo Haruko, and Shinjo Shono. After twenty years of companionship, she was not married with their father, the Iuchi Daimyō Iuchi Daiyu. Curved Blades, by Ree Soesbee Appearance Altansarnai had grey eyes and used to wear her hair in a tight braid. Family Duty, by Robert Denton III Reign Heir Her eldest son Shinjo Yasamura was not happy with the idea of becoming the next Unicorn Champion, and Altansarnai knew of it, so she appointed her second son, Shinjo Shono, as the Unicorn heir. Lion-Unicorn Tensions After the return of the Unicorn to Rokugan they were engaged with the Lion regarding the property of the southernmost ancestral lands of the Ki-Rin. After three years working toward a peace with the Lion Clan, Altansarnai had brokered a treaty. She had to marry Ikoma Anakazu, the Ikoma Daimyō, and the Unicorn had to gift a herd of steeds as a dowry. Altansarnai was surprised when learned that by Ikoma custom, the wife had to take the husband's name and join his lands. Utaku Kamoko considered it a Lion's trick and disliked the arrangement. Curved Blades, by Ree Soesbee In 1123 D.G. Laderoute confirmation in FFG forum she decided to break the treaty after a meeting with Asako Akari, who had been forced to dissolve her marriage with Anakazu in order he might marry again. The Unicorn would suffer a great loss of honor that might lead to war. Utaku Kamoko, leader of the Battle Maidens, was sent to Otosan Uchi to deliver the news to the Emperor if the Chrysanthemum Throne sided with the Lion, the Imperial Court could strip them of their lands, their status, making them truly outcast. Flying Chariot, Standing, by Gareth-Michael Skarka The Lion seized the Unicorn village of Hisu Mori Mura, which was among the named villages to be traded in the broken treaty, and the forces were led by Matsu Mitsuko, who was also part of the treaty, as betrothed to her son Shono. The Unicorn's heir led the counterattack. The Lion were overrun by the superior Unicorn forces, which gave the Lion ground to claim the Emperor his permission to wage full war against the Unicorn. A Swift End, by Lisa Farrell Second Front The war with the Lion complicated the relationship with Caliph Harun al-Hakim. Altansarnai sent her son Shono to the Qamarist Caliphate to ensure that the caliph remained their friend and did not seek advantage to claim Unicorn holdings in the Burning Sands. She also gave him this task because Shono needed time to grieve the loss of Mitsuko. The negotiations at al-Zawira went wrong, being Shono captured, wounded, and eventually he escaped from the Caliph's enforcers, wedding with Saadiyah al-Mozedu, daughter of a Bandar emir, as the way to honor an alliance of these gaijin people against their common enemy, the caliph. Across the Burning Sands, by Daniel Lovat Clark External Links * Shinjo Altansarnai (Core Set) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders (TCG)